An Equestrian Dream
by GameAW
Summary: What if you woke up one day to find yourself in Equestria? Fellow brony, Cecil Cole lived it. And this is his tale...


An Equestrian Dream

A MLP:FIM fanfic by GameAW

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of any characters in the MLP franchise. They are the property of Hasbro,

and this is in no way official to the MLP universe. Furthermore, this is not to be sold or purchased in any way.

If you wish to upload this story to your site, you may contact me at GameAW I will usually say sure.

Chapter 1:

A Dream Realized:

To be able to visit Equestria. This is a dream many fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic would

love to experience. I too, had wondered what it would be like. Little did I know, I would soon get my wish.

I probably should introduce myself. My name is Cecil Cole. I am a brony, like most of you reading my tale. I became a

fan of the show pretty quickly when a friend of mine made me watch it. (I sure was reluctant to, but I admit I was

wrong.) It all started one night, around after the episode where the mane 6 had sealed Discord in stone. I really

enjoyed that episode, and before I went to sleep, I had thought: "I wonder what it'd be like if I went to Equestria..."

Thoughts rolled on in my imagination up until I drifted off to sleep. It was a pretty nice sleep too, until I started

hearing some voices.

"What is that, Princess?"

"That is called a human, Twilight. I have heard only tales about them, but... to see one here, even I can hardly

believe it."

I woke up to a group of ponies looking at me, as though I were an animal at a zoo. I might have been nervous, had I not

known these faces.

"WHOA! You're Twilight Sparkle!" I shouted in my excitement. To meet one of the mane 6, I was definitely beyond

excited. Words could do no justice the surprise I just got.

"You... know me?" Twilight replied, slightly taking a step back.

"Of course I know you! You're on-OOF!" I was about to finish when I crashed into something as I approached her.

I couldn't see what it was, but it was definitely there.

"I should probably cut in here:" said a rather majestic voice behind me. I turned to find the source:

Princess Celestia herself, but she looked a bit nervous. Or perhaps, uncertain.

"I have placed you in a magic dome. Right now, you can't really go anywhere."

I was a little uneasy hearing this. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Not quite, but I cannot be sure if I can grant you your freedom yet. Not until I know what we are dealing with."

Celestia responded. Now I was really confused. but then, it hit me... "Wait a minute, I get it... Of course! I go

to sleep, and suddenly, I am in Equestria. I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Twilight and Celestia exchanged glances and looked back at me.

"Well, am I right, or am I right?" Obviously, any idiot could see what was going on. And it was without a doubt the

only way this could happen.

"Um, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're not dreaming. You really are in Equestria. Specifically, in

Canterlot." Twilight added.

Now I've had some crazy dreams, but a dream outright telling you its not a dream was a first.

"Hehe, nice try, but this can't possibl-OW!" I suddenly felt a zap of electricity, no bigger than a static charge

that you somethimes feel when touching metal.

"Well, seems you're still with us. I guess this isn't a dream." Celestia said, with a slight smile.

"You did that on purpose!" I shouted

"Well, I wanted to clear that up quickly, and besides, you weren't harmed, so its fine" she replied, still

keeping that smile. I didn't know if she did it to help me, or make fun of me, honestly.

"Well, okay then, I'm in Equestria, but what about the cage?" I asked. "If this is real, why am I trapped in here?"

Celestia spoke then: "I'll be quite honest with you here: We can't confirm if we can trust you enough to free you."

Now I was confused. What on earth could I have done to be treated like a suspect. Like I was a criminal in a police

station. so I did the natural thing.

"What are you talking about?" I expected that maybe I was found near a crime scene or something. Maybe a burglary.

The truth, as it happens, was something far more.

"You are a human. and although there is limited knowledge about your kind, we have some information. According

to some ancient texts, humans are creatures whose greed and violence rival any monster. You steal, kill, and cheat for

selfish purposes."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I, a simple brony, was being held here for being a monster. I never did anything

like that, so why am I being treated like someone who has?

"But I didn't do anything like that! I would never think to do something so callous and evil!

"That remains to be seen. I haven't deemed you a threat just yet, so you may relax somewhat, but I can't grant you freedom

to roam my kingdom until I can ascertain you are not a threat."

Now my heart really sank. I wanted to argue, but no words escaped. just a sigh. I didn't really know what to say. For all

the love the bronies have for Equestria, I never once assumed that it might not be mutual.

"Princess Celestia, if I may?" Twilight chimed in.

"What is it, Twilight?"

"What if me and the girls gathered the elements of harmony and we kept an eye on him?"

Now I was confused. Was Twilight... helping me? Even after hearing why I am in here? I was not sure how to react to this development,

so I decided to just hear this play out.

"I'm not so sure this time, Twilight. The Elements of Harmony are indeed powerful, but we know nothing of the human's abilities.

We can't be certain the Elements of Harmony can even affect him. If they were to fail and he went on a rampage, there would be disaster."

"But if he were that powerful, wouldn't he have broken out of that barrier? Plus, I don't feel he is hostile"

At this point, Celestia had a sort of uncertain look on her face. I wondered what she would say...

"Very well. If you feel he may be harmless, I will entrust his care to you for now. I will look for a way to return him to his world.

But be careful: We still don't know what he is capable of. Now go. Get the others and retrieve the Elements of Harmony. I will keep

him here until you return."

I was about to cry right then and there. Twilight just saved my bacon, and got me my freedom! I was excited to be allowed out of here,

but there was something I sitll didn't get. As Twilight galloped off, I turned to Celestia.

"Why did you agree to let me go? I thought I was too dangerous."

Celestia responded: "Now don't get the wrong idea, you're still suspicious, and I'm not really 100% comfortable with this..."

Here, I was more confused than ever now, but then she spoke again:

"But at the same time, you deserve a chance to prove you're not the monster the text says you are. And I trust my student to watch you."

I was on the verge of tears now. Twilight had bought me my freedom. I wasn't completely off the hook, but I was at least, allowed to leave this barrier!

Just then, Twilight and 5 others appeared.

"All right, Princess. We're all here!"

"Excellent, my faithful student. Now you must remember: Keep an eye on him at all times. Should he prove dangerous, I give you full permission to use the

Elements of Harmony to seal him until I can send him back."

As she said that, I saw a flash of light move from the ceiling to the floor. I stretched my hand out to feel nothing. The barrier was gone. I was out of my prison.

Immediately, I went to the 6 of them. I had to thank them properly after all.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle! You got me out."

Twilight responded: "I wouldn't call yourself safe just yet. We are under orders by the Princess to seal you if you get out of hand. But if you don't then we don't

have any problem."

Then, a rather high-pitched voice chimed in. One familiar to any brony ever.

"C'mon, Twilight! We're missing out on some serious party celebration! We just got a new friend free, and he's new to Equestria! We've gotta throw a party for him too!"

By now, since you're reading this, you know that its Pinkie Pie. A pink earth pony whose cutie mark is of three balloons. For those new, the explanation will come later

on that.

But Twili-

**Come on, you can explain me better than that! You gotta say it with more excitement!**

What the- How are you... Are you talking to me?

**Yeah! If you're gonna tell a story, you need to make it exciting! Otherwise all the readers are gonna get bored, and no one will read your story, then no one will like it and then it'll make everyone sad! You don't wanna make everyone sad, do you?**

Look Pinkie, I'm trying to tell the folks here what happened, and I need to continue. Please get back in the story so I can do my job here.

**But that's no fun. I think you need to add a monster, and he needs to be all like "GRAWR! I'mma eat you now!" And then we need to be like "Oh No!" and there's gotta be a battle like "PSHEW! PSHEW!" and then-**

Pinkie Pie! Please!

**Oh okay, fine. But I'm warning you: If no one likes your story, don't blame me!**

Sorry about that.

So anyways, Twilight reminded Pinkie of the situation. It seemed to echo again and again to me. I'm potentially dangerous, I'm under watch, Believe me, I got it.

"Now call me clueless, but I don't rightly see how this here creature can be so dangerous. Seems more like an old pony's tale to scare little fillies to sleep."

The pony who just spoke was an orange one with a yellow mane, tied in a ponytail. (pun not intended) She had a cowboy hat on her mane, and had a cutie mark of 3 apples. This was Applejack, the responsible farmer of Sweet Apple Acres. We'll get to that in a moment.

"I must say, if there's anything dangerous here, its that DREADFUL fashion sense! Look at it: Black shirt and blue jeans? Are you even trying to look fabulous? You are missing out! And don't even get me started on the hair!"

A white unicorn with a purple mane whose cutie mark was that of three gems...

Ladies and Gentlemen, Rarity.

"Fashion, Smashion! Look kid, I heard big things about you, so you're gonna have to prove it and make things interesting for me, Deal?"

I was approached, rather quickly by a sky blue pegasus with a multi-colored mane. Her cutie mark was of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt under it. This was Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow! Are you trying to get him to destroy Equestria?" Twilight shouted.

"No way! But we have the Elements of Harmony, so he can't do that. If he's as dangerous as they say, he can whip up a killer obstacle course to show my stuff in!"

"There she goes again, stroking her own ego." Applejack mused.

Finally, the last one spoke up. A yellow pegasus with a long pink mane. Her cutie mark was of three butterflies with pink wings. This was the last of the mane 6 in the show, Fluttershy.

"I don't know, Twilight. He seems more scared of us than we are of him. I think we may have given him more stress than he needs."

"Fluttershy, you heard what he could be capable of, we don't know yet what he can do."

Fluttershy seemed to ignore Twilight and flew over to me.

"Hello. My name is Fluttershy. What's your name?"

I had just realized right when she asked me: I never told any of them my name yet! I stammered a bit, since I was the first human they ever actually met. That... puts quite a lot of pressure on a person.

"Uh.. I'm Cecil. Cecil Cole."

Twilight then chimed in to bring up an interesting question:

"Hey, by the way, how did you know my name?"

All the other ponies looked at each other rather confused and awaited a response. But what should I say? Should I tell them that they're a cartoon in my world? Would they even believe me? I never thought about that, and yet here I was.

I figured I might be better off telling them the truth, so I told them.

"Yeah, I know all your names. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle."

They started to talk amongst themselves, but I couldn't hear to well.

"As for how I know your names, you're all in a cartoon on TV in my world."

"TV? What's this TV? Is it some kind of spell in your world?"

Right, I forgot. there's not that much technology in Equestria. It makes sense they wouldn't know what TV is.

**I know what TV is!**

Pinkie, please...

**I'm just saying...**

So I decided to tell them about my world. As we headed to... Well, I didn't know where, I told them about TV , Computers, games, animal life, anything I could think of.

I got mixed reactions. Twilight was very curious, Rarity wasn't even paying attention, Rainbow Dash got bored and went on, Applejack was listening attentively, Fluttershy seemed to just stare a bit nervously, and Pinkie Pie was doing... Something. I don't even know how to describe it.

**I was trying to get a party ready! Didn't you see my party cannon?**

ANYWAYS!

Soon, we arrived at our destination. A large treehouse I am quite familiar with.

"Twilight, isn't this your house? Why are we stopping here?" I asked.

"Well, Cecil. The Princess entrusted you to our care. You will need somewhere to stay though, so I'm preparing one of the rooms for you in my house." She replied.

"If you're peaceful throughout the day, the others can go home. For now though, we all will be keeping an eye on you."

I really wasn't in any position to argue, so I just nodded.

"HELLO? We have a party for our new friend to set up! We can't just sit here and talk all day! We need to celebrate!"

**I didn't sound like that!**

Sorry, but you kinda did.

**Did not!**

... I won't even start. Please, Pinkie Pie, let me at least finish the first chapter without any more interruptions.

**It'll get boring, I'm telling you!**

I'll take my chances.

Anyways, right then, Pinkie Pie darted off with me, dragging (literally. It was painful) me to Sugar Cube Corner, Sweet Apple Acres, and all around Equestria. I couldn't even enjoy the sights because she wanted to skip to the party part so bad, she rushed the tour all the way through.

Eventually, Rainbow Dash caught up, then the others. I had expected Rainbow to warn Pinkie, but I forgot that this was Rainbow Dash we are talking about. She laughed at how much of a mess Pinkie made with me.

"Geez, that hurt, you know! I was dragged all the way around Equestria!"

"Sorry, but its just too hilarious!" Rainbow cried.

Shortly after, the others came and found me.

"Pinkie! Why'd you do that for? This isn't keepin a close eye on him!" Twilight said.

"Because we need the party to go on, silly!"

By this point, I was exhausted, and I can tell that all the others (except Pinkie Pie) were, so I spoke my mind here.

"Um, girls? I appreciate all this, but admittedly, being trapped by a barrier, suspected of atrocities, and being dragged all throughout Equestria has been VERY exhausting. I know I just woke up to all this, but this is all a lot to take in at once. Any chance I can just lay down and rest?"

Twilight responded:

"I'm really sorry we have to give you so much trouble, and doubly sorry Pinkie gave you more than was necessary. But please try to understand our perspective here. We really don't know you, and Celestia entrusted us with the responsibility of watching over you. Come with me. I'll take you to your room. You can rest up all you need there."

"But what about the party?" Pinkie Pie questioned, somewhat sadly.

I felt kinda bad since I know she means well, but I was really too tired to do much so I told her:

"What about tomorrow afternoon? A party for me wouldn't be fun if I'm tired, and it gives you more time to prepare."

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE RIGHT! I still haven't decided on which confetti I should use! I need to finish getting it ready!"

And with that, Pinkie Pie darted off. As the sun set, I then followed Twilight and the others back to what I might as well call home for now. We then said our goodbyes to the other four and Twilight showed me to my room. It was a rather small, but cozy room, and it had a small bed set up. Big enough for me, but just barely.

"I'm sorry if the bed's too small. I can get a bigger one if you'd like." Twilight chimed in.

Now I'm going to be honest. It was small, but not THAT small. And she went to such lengths to make it comfortable for me to stay in, so I really could not complain. So I told her it was fine.

"Whew, I'm glad. I was afraid it might've been too small and I'd need to get another one at this hour."

Thanks for everything, Twilight. I really mean it. I'd be stuck in that barrier if not for you." I said.

"Don't worry about it. If I can speak what I really think here for a second, I still don't yet know if I can trust you or not, but you have been through a lot. And I really don't think that it was fair to just imprison you like that. even if you're here beca-" Twilight cut off there.

"Twilight? Do you know why I am here? How did I get here? I'd like to know that much." I said.

"No, sorry. I just kinda rambled on there. And to be honest, I'm kinda tired too. I guess that makes both of us, huh?"

I conceded there. Really, that did make sense given everything so far. I was a bit nonsensical there myself.

"I would have loved to introduce you to Spike, but Pinkie whisked you away before I had the chance. He's asleep now, so I guess we'll have to wait tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, We need to show you around Ponyville."

"Yeah. I'd like that." I said.

It had been a long day, and I was rather tired. But the next day was going to be better. I would live out every brony's dream, right? As these thoughts went through my head, I slowly drifted off to sleep, getting ready to begin the first REAL day in Equestria...

Chapter 1:

A Dream Realized:

END

***Let me know what you guys think and if you have any pointers. This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm open to ideas. But I don't want it to be creepypasta or a clopper, so any suggestions like that will be ignored. Contact me at GameAW if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions. Part 2 coming soon if this gets popular enough.***


End file.
